1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a firing system for multi-cylinder internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Ignition is obtained in a conventional multi-cylinder internal combustion engine through the use of a spark plug or glow plug located in each combustion chamber so that the fuel air mixture in the chamber is ignited at its maximum compression point.